It's Always Been You, Dude
by penofme
Summary: Setelah mendengar Tina dan Marley berbisik-bisik soal Blaine dan tindakan radikalnya, Sam merasa perlu melakukan intervensi. Friendship BLAM fic! Mengandung spoiler dan rumor yang beredar post 4x19.


Sam bukan orang yang biasanya tertarik untuk mencampuri hal-hal seperti ini. Tetapi setelah secara tidak sengaja Sam mendengar Tina berbisik-bisik dengan Marley di depan toilet perempuan tentang sesuatu yang menggelitik pikirannya, Sam tahu dia tidak bisa diam saja.

Sam berjalan menuju ke kafetaria sambil mengingat-ingat percakapan antara Tina dan Marley.

_"Kau serius, Tina?"_

_"Dia memberitahuku langsung, Marley. Dia memintaku menemaninya mencari cincin!" _

_"Ya Tuhan...tapi dia bahkan belum berumur 20 tahun"_

_"Sam dan Brit bisa melakukannya. Untuk yang ini, aku yakin Blaine melakukannya bukan karena menurutnya dunia akan kiamat"_

_"Aku tidak begitu mengenal si Kurt ini. Apakah Blaine benar-benar mencintainya?"_

_"Percayalah, Marley. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama"_

Sam duduk di salah satu kursi di kafetaria. Mendesah dalam dan berpikir. Blaine Anderson. Sebuah nama yang sepanjang tahun ini kerap menjadi bagian dirinya. Blaine dan Sam, salah satu pasangan Ketua dan Wakil Ketua OSIS tersukses sepanjang sejarah SMA McKinley. Blaine dan Sam, tim penyelamat New Directions di Sectionals. Blaine dan Sam, bukti bahwa sebuah persahabatan bisa dimulai hanya dari kecintaan yang besar terhadap musik, buku komik dan film. Blaine dan Sam, contoh sempurna bahwa dua orang bisa menjadi sahabat erat, tanpa harus mempermasalahkan orientasi seksual masing-masing.

Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak Sam 'terpaksa' membuka rahasia kecil Blaine di auditorium. Sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang berubah di antara mereka...atau...benarkah demikian?. Sam tidak terlalu memikirkannya, atau apakah dia sebenarnya ingin memikirkannya, tetapi bagian dari dirinya yang lain ingin mencegahnya untuk melakukannya?.

Sejujurnya, sejak Blaine tahu kalau Sam mengetahui rahasia kecilnya, Sam baru menyadari sekarang bahwa dia merasa Blaine sedikit menjaga jarak. Tidak ada lagi duduk berdekatan saat pertemuan Klab Glee di ruang musik. Malam-malam di mana Blaine mendatangi Sam sambil membawa setumpuk komik atau DVD untuk disaksikan bersama-sama malam itu tidak lagi sesering sebelumnya. Tidak ada lagi telpon atau SMS tengah malam. Di sekolah pun, Sam merasa bahwa Blaine hanya mau satu ruangan bersama dirinya kalau ada minimal orang ketiga, seperti Tina, yang selalu mengikuti Blaine kemanapun dia pergi.

Tapi Blaine masih sahabatnya, bukan?. Mereka memberitahu satu sama lain segalanya. Sam tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. Tetapi mengetahui bahwa Blaine akan membuat keputusan untuk melamar Kurt tanpa setidaknya memberitahunya terlebih dahulu, rasanya seperti sebuah pengkhianatan.

Sore itu saat pertemuan Klab Glee Sam sengaja datang sedikit terlambat. Ketika dia masuk, dia melihat Blaine duduk di barisan paling atas, satu kursi kosong tersisa di sebelah kanannya, sementara di sebelah kirinya sudah diisi oleh Joe. Tanpa banyak pertimbangan Sam segera duduk di kursi kosong itu.

"Hai, _dude_" sapa Sam.

"Halo, Sam," balas Blaine datar, hanya tersenyum kecil.

Mr Schue belum hadir. Sam merasa inilah saatnya untuk membahas hal yang sejak tadi ada di pikiran Sam.

"Jadi...bagaimana kabarmu, Blaine?," tanya Sam membuka pembicaraan.

"Baik baik saja, Sam. Kau?," balas Blaine.

"Oh, akhirnya, setelah berminggu-minggu, kau peduli juga denganku..." balas Sam. Entah kenapa Sam merasa nada bicaranya menjadi canggung.

Blaine mengernyit sedikit, kemudian bicara,

"Jangan konyol, Sam. Kau tahu aku selalu pedu..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kau berencana untuk melakukan tindakan radikal itu?," potong Sam cepat dan sedikit keras, tidak membiarkan Blaine menyelesaikan basa-basinya.

Air muka Blaine berubah menjadi sedikit panik.

"Ssshhhhhh..." Blaine menyuruh Sam mengecilkan suaranya. Ryder dan Kitty yang ada di depan mereka menoleh keheranan setelah Sam berkata seperti itu.

Blaine mendekat ke arah Sam kemudian berbisik,

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Oh, jadi kau memang berencana untuk tidak memberitahuku?," balas Sam sedikit sinis.

Blaine mendesah, kemudian berkata,

"Seperti yang kau lakukan juga ketika kau bahkan _sudah_ menikah dengan Brit?," dengan nada yang sama getirnya.

Sam sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Blaine.

"Ya ampun, Blaine...kita berdua tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan ketika aku jatuh cinta...," balas Sam, berusaha menetralkan nada suaranya di penghujung kalimat.

Blaine menatap kakinya sambil berkata,

"Yeah, kau sepertinya harus belajar untuk mengontrol impulsivitasmu, Sam,".

Untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang hari ini, Sam merasa menjadi orang yang bersalah, dan Blaine menjadi orang yang hatinya lebih besar. Sam kemudian sedikit berpikir, dan menarik kesimpulan bahwa sejujurnya selama persahabatan mereka berjalan sepanjang tahun ini, Blaine _selalu_ menjadi orang yang hatinya lebih besar.

"Oke, _dude_. Aku minta maaf. Kau tahu aku ini konyol..." ujar Sam pelan.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Sam" balas Blaine, masih belum menatap Sam.

"Baiklah, Blaine. Tapi aku masih menunggu penjelasanmu mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu soal ini. Maksudku, ini menyangkut dirimu dan Kurt...Ya Tuhan, _kau dan Kurt!_ . Jelas sangat berbeda dengan diriku dengan Brit, dengan Quinn, dengan Mercedes...kau.."

"Oke oke, Sam. Akan kujelaskan nanti setelah Glee. Mr Schue sudah disini," jawab Blaine, seraya menyuruh Sam menghentikan ocehannya dan mendengarkan Mr Schue berbicara panjang lebar soal kompetisi Regional minggu depan.

Sore itu kegiatan Klab Glee berakhir lebih cepat, memberikan kesempatan Sam untuk mengkonfrontasi Blaine lagi.

"Jadi?," Sam mendatangi Blaine di lorong sekolah, yang rupanya ingin menghindar secepat mungkin dari Sam.

"Ayo bicara di lapangan sekolah, Sam," ajak Blaine. Sam mengangguk dan mengikuti Blaine tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

Lima menit kemudian mereka sudah duduk di salah satu kursi lapangan.

Blaine mendesah dalam, kemudian menatap Sam dan berkata,

"Kau tahu kan betapa aku sangat menghargai persahabatan kita, Sam?".

_Wow_, rupanya ini masalah yang cukup serius, pikir Sam.

"Tentu" jawab Sam.

"Mungkin aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini sepanjang tahun ini, Sam. Tapi kau perlu tahu, sejak aku dan Kurt putus, kau adalah salah satu orang terpenting di dalam hidupku" kata Blaine, dan Sam dapat melihat, wajah Blaine sedikit bersemu.

"Iya, tentu saja aku tahu Blaine. Kau juga demikian buatku", balas Sam.

"Dan...setelah pengakuanku sebulan yang lalu..." Blaine tertunduk.

"Hei, hei, hei...sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja, dan kepercayaanku kepadamu masih belum berubah...tidak usah khawatir, Blaine," jawab Sam, mendadak merasa kasihan terhadap sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tahu itu, Sam. Hanya saja...kau tidak tahu betapa beratnya..."

"Oke, Blaine. Berhenti sampai di situ soal perasaanmu kepadaku. Aku mengerti" Sam memotong kalimat Blaine.

"Satu hal pasti yang aku tahu soal dirimu adalah bahwa kau masih menginginkan Kurt, dan kalau kau memang ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamanya, kau benar-benar harus berusaha mendapatkannya kembali" lanjutnya, mendadak heran karena dia yang sekarang justru memberi nasihat kepada Blaine.

"Yang sebenarnya ingin kuketahui sekarang adalah, mengapa kau merahasiakan hal ini kepadaku, Blaine. Kita memberitahu satu sama lain segalanya..." kata Sam.

Blaine terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sam. Mungkin karena kau begitu penting buatku" jawab Blaine sambil menatap Sam.

Sam mengernyit, tidak sepenuhnya paham kata-kata Blaine barusan.

"_Well,_ aku mencintai Kurt, Sam. Benar-benar mencintainya. Tetapi di sini, di Lima, bersamamu dan Tina dan yang lainnya, aku merasa akhirnya ada orang-orang yang benar-benar menyayangiku sebesar aku menyayangi kalian semua. Ketika Kurt masih di sini, aku selalu merasa bahwa hidupku hanya diisi oleh Kurt dan aku saja. Aku merasa bahwa hanya Kurt seseorang yang mampu mencintaiku sebesar aku mencintainya. Tapi setelah dia pergi...kau dan yang lainnya datang ke kehidupanku, Sam, membuktikan bahwa ada orang-orang lain yang bisa memberikan kasih sayang kepadaku selain Kurt " kata Blaine sambil menatap tanah yang dipijak kakinya.

"Memberitahumu soal rencanaku melamar Kurt itu seperti...meresmikan rencanaku untuk pergi meninggalkan kalian semua disini, Sam. Meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku mencintai kalian semua sebesar aku mencintai Kurt" lanjut Blaine.

Sam mendesah. Mengerti seluruh perubahan sikap Blaine yang mendadak ini.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Blaine. Aku tidak pernah punya sahabat sedekat dirimu sejak aku pindah ke McKinley. Dengan Finn, Puck, Mike dan yang lainnya aku hanya bisa berbicara soal _football_ dan Glee. Tetapi denganmu berbeda Blaine. Selain _football_ dan Glee, aku juga tidak ragu-ragu berbicara dengan antusias soal komik, film-film yang baru saja aku tonton, impresi-impresi aneh yang aku dapatkan atau apapun. Perhatianmu kepadaku bahkan jauh lebih besar daripada perhatian seluruh gadis-gadis yang pernah berpacaran denganku disini." ujar Sam.

Blaine tersenyum kecil.

"Sungguh kehormatan buatku," balas Blaine.

"Sama-sama," kata Sam, balas tersenyum.

"Aku sedikit emosional tadi, Blaine. Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku tahu di dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku takut ketika kau nanti benar-benar sudah bersama dengan Kurt, kau akan pergi selama-lamanya dari hidupku. Membayangkan itu benar-benar menyeramkan, Blaine." lanjut Sam.

Blaine tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"Kau tahu..._game-game_ yang kita mainkan, film-film yang kita tonton...duet yang kita tampilkan...aku takut kehilangan itu semua, _dude_"

Blaine menepuk bahu Sam sambil tergelak, membuat Sam ikut tergelak.

"Kau tahu itu tidak akan terjadi kan, Sam?. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, seberapa jauh jarak akan memisahkan kita" kata Blaine.

"Aku tahu...hanya saja...aku perlu kepastian.." jawab Sam masih sambil terkikik.

Blaine ikut terkikik.

"Jadi...pendamping pria?" ujar Sam, berdiri sambil dua tangan menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri, dengan wajah konyol khasnya.

Blaine mulai tertawa keras,

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan benar-benar menikah sampai kau datang ke sisiku sebagai pendamping pengantin" jawab Blaine.

"_High five!_" kata Sam, sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya ke Blaine, nyengir lebar.

"_High five!_" balas Blaine, menepuk telapak tangan Sam dengan tangannya, tersenyum lega.

"Oke, nanti malam, jam 7, di rumahku, malam _The Avengers_! Oke?" ujar Sam, seraya pergi menjauh sambil berlari ke lapangan parkir.

"Kau sediakan film dan _snack_, aku bawa komik _Wonder Woman_ dan _Batman_!" balas Blaine berteriak.

Sam mengangkat jempolnya tanpa melihat Blaine sambil berlari ke arah berlawanan.

Sam dan Blaine sama-sama bersyukur, mereka memiliki satu sama lain.


End file.
